


Lights

by Elinie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server's Snolidays 2020, Romance, Snanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: Severus didn't know how to react to Hermione's company or her supportiveness, and the upcoming holidays only made the matters worse. He never was an easy person to approach but she liked unbreakable mysteries. They worked closely on her thesis on Arithmancy laws in Potionmaking and Snape finally admitted that she became a qualified professional. Slowly and hesitantly, step by step he began to enjoy her company and especially, the dark chocolate she brought to him from time to time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts), [Morbidmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/gifts), [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts), [Mersheeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/gifts), [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts), [SeverusSnep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/gifts), [CRMediaGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMediaGal/gifts), [EmeraldStormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/gifts), [FawkesyLady (Tarma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/gifts), [foxyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyx/gifts), [franka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franka/gifts), [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts), [MizzAdamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzAdamz/gifts), [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts), [Kiromenanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiromenanz/gifts), [moonstone281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone281/gifts), [Jaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/gifts), [Ralina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/gifts).



> Thank you, lovely people, for being my source of light during this harsh and dark year! Happy holidays, may they be full of light, warmth, and dark chocolate :)

The first Christmas after the War approached Snape quickly and almost unnoticed by him. He never paid any attention to holidays whatsoever. During Severus' young years, when he still believed in miracles as every child did, he used to stare at the nightly sky longingly and wish that the magic lights would light his upcoming year and bring him some happiness. 

His Granny Sarah from his father's side had Jewish roots. Severus didn't remember much about her but the one thing: she always visited him during the first winter month and brought with her special hot chocolate with spices and taught him how to light candles. There were eight of them, to be precise, and they stood in a special candlestick. Severus remembered how awestruck he was reaching with a burning match to lit those candles into life. His Granny always smiled at him gently and told him, that no matter how hard his life would be, there was always going to be hope at the end of the day for the candles were always burning, thus defeating the forces of darkness. 

His mother, who always remained a witch, no matter his father's intentions, used to tell him stories about Yule log and Christmas lights forever burning on the ever-green tree as a celebration of life over the darkness of winter. After her mesmerizing stories, she used to sat little Severus upon her knee and teach him how to write Christmas lists. It was her own invented tradition: to write the names of friends and loved ones on a piece of paper, to wish them happiness and light in an upcoming year, and to turn that list into the flock of flying snowflakes after that. It was his mother's gentle magic which she allowed herself only once in a year, and Severus always longed for those magical tricks from her. 

Later his life had proved to him that there could be no hope and no lights but he kept sticking to those two traditions planted into him by two women in his life: every Christmas and every Hanukkah he kept lighting candles in the silence of his chambers and kept looking at the starlit sky longingly, hoping for that childhood innocence to return to him, if only for this fleeting night. 

His first year after the War was full of troubles concerning the rebuilding of Hogwarts, taking care of children, and finding new teachers as a replacement of Flitwick and Vector who decided that they had seen enough of ungrateful dunderheads and retired soon after Hogwarts opened its doors for the new school year. Finding a new Charms Professor was not difficult, Filius gave his high praising to miss Lovegood and practically forced Severus to accept her as a replacement. Having no better options, Severus begrudgingly agreed. 

He was not happy about his becoming a permanent Headmaster but Minerva was adamant: "If not you, Severus, then nobody else would be capable enough to take care of this broken castle. You two understand each other too well. Not that I won't be your Deputy, my boy, do not think that you'll get rid of me so easily". Severus had no better options. 

So, it was his duty as a Headmaster to accept an application from Miss Granger who was standing hesitantly near his desk almost five months ago. She intended to become an Arithmancy Mistress and Severus didn't have either time or resources to look for a better replacement for Vector. So, Hermione became an Arithmancy Professor and their tentative friendship started. 

At first, they started sharing a cup of tea in the middle of the night at Hogwarts' kitchens, later on, she visited him at Samhain Eve and sat quietly, silently sharing his heavy thoughts, sometimes she brought him a cup of dark chocolate very similar to the one his Granny used to make in the past. 

Severus didn't know how to react to Hermione's company or her supportiveness, and the upcoming holidays only made the matters worse. He never was an easy person to approach but she liked unbreakable mysteries. They worked closely on her thesis on Arithmancy laws in Potionmaking and Snape finally admitted that she became a qualified professional. Slowly and hesitantly, step by step he began to enjoy her company and especially, the dark chocolate she brought to him from time to time. 

As far as Severus remembered from his times of teaching Hermione, she was always eager about approaching holidays, be it Samhain, Christmas, or Easter. She became enthusiastic and started preparing for celebrations long before the actual start of holiday-fever. 

The first year after the war was different. Hermione hid sadness behind a friendly smile, she sometimes grew thoughtful in the middle of a conversation, and she somehow lost that special spark inside her as well as she lost her once long hair. Now she wore a fashionable Pixie haircut and at first, Severus could hardly recognize her. Hermione told him that she needed some changes in her life. 

No matter his musings, the Christmas Eve approached him quietly during a Friday evening when he was grading his seventh-year essays and pretended not to notice the music echoing from the Great Hall. Let them celebrate, everyone needed lights during wintertime. 

Hermione came to his office uninvited though not entirely unwelcome. Severus lifted his head from his pile of essays and met her smiling eyes with an acknowledging nod of his head. 

"I know that you would never in your life agree to join us in a celebration in the Great Hall, so I decided to invite myself here and bring some holidays with me," she told him cheerfully and began unloading items on his desk. 

Gingerbread cookies, a bottle of mulled wine with spices, a bunch of candles different in shapes and sizes, and, Snape smiled appreciatively, - the steaming cups of dark chocolate, sweetened for her and bitter for him. 

She finished her task and popped on the desk surface in front of him. 

"I didn't know what traditions you stick to, so I decided to bring you everything I could make my mind about. And just so you know, I'm not imposing my company on you, I would do this to any of my dear person or a friend. We are friends, right?" 

Severus chewed on his lip thoughtfully: the habit he took from her, and answered:

"Of course, we are friends, Hermione, it's just that it's been a long time ago since I celebrated any holiday. Though I lit candles every year, my Granny was partly Jewish, she taught me about festive lights." Severus explained, looking at Hermione warmly. 

She beamed at him and clapped her hands. 

"I know, you wouldn't agree to have a tree here, so let's lit candles instead, let's take our wands or matches, and let's bring you some festive atmosphere, for none should be alone on Christmas Eve."

"Could we drink that chocolate of yours first?"

"I always knew that deep inside that grouchiness you're a sweet tooth eager for warmth," Hermione proclaimed happily unaware how close to the truth her words were. 

Severus stood by her in front of the candles lined up on his desk and whispered softly, taking her to his arms:

"Let's concentrate together and lit them wandlessly, let's bring a miracle to this evening, for this was the best half a year in my life since I don't know when." 

Hermione smiled, looking back at him: this was the closest to love-proclaiming she could ever get from him. He promised himself to be more courageous with her next year. 

They stood hand in hand channeling their combined magic to the candles. Sparks, red and green, flew from their fingertips arranging themselves into a Christmas wreath: Griffindor and Slytherin colors, and a few seconds later the candles sparkled brightly flooding the rooms with warm yellow light. 

"Happy Christmas, Severus, happy Hanukkah, and a happy victory of light over the darkness," Hermione whispered turning in his embrace and leaning closer for a kiss. 

He would let her decorate the Christmas tree next year, Severus was determined about this now, if only she stayed by him with her endless enthusiasm, warm smiles, and dark chocolate. 

"Stay with me, Hermione," Severus whispered before kissing her. 

"Always," she replied and closed her eyes, melting into his touch. 

And lights shone brightly for them from now on. 

End. 


End file.
